


地海传说:西陆之子-第三卷-复仇的真相

by Aronk1953



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronk1953/pseuds/Aronk1953





	地海传说:西陆之子-第三卷-复仇的真相

**Chapter IV :** **the Truth behind Vengeance**

 

**1**

少年发着高烧，噩梦连连，梦中有长了翅膀的黑影。

“你不想唤醒睡龙之怒，对吗？”

那黑影扬起了高傲的头颅，橙红的火焰缠绕着它的身体。

“不！”他呼喊着，但他并不知道自己在回答着谁。

黑色的翅膀从云端缓缓下坠，覆盖在他的头顶上。仿佛在奖励他此刻的温顺与乖巧，又仿佛在警示他先前的僭越与顽劣，缠绕在黑翼上的火焰跳着奇妙的舞蹈，游龙般攀附上了他的身体。

“你不想唤醒，对吗？”

“不，我不想，我不想！”

少年挥舞着汗涔涔的手，他的睡梦愈发深沉，额头便愈是滚烫。

一双温柔的手覆在了少年的双眸，试图驱散那团笼罩少年眉间的黑影。黑影咆哮着，扬起了他的翅膀，烈火从他的额头喷涌而出，灼烧着那企图干扰他的手。

而在烈火触及到那双手，绿色的荧光从无名之手的指尖缓缓向外扩散，渐渐笼罩住了少年的身体。

“为什么！”黑影咆哮，“为什么阻止我！吾血之血！”

手的主人没有回应，她扬起自己草木织就的羽翼，包裹住了少年的身体。雨点般的龙息不断地落在她那半透明的保护翼上，却无法触及那沉睡的少年。

“愿月光照亮你前进的道路。”

黑影的怒吼渐渐远去，在绿色的荧光包围下，少年渐渐回到了本无比温柔的梦乡之中。

他梦见自己远离了烈焰铺就的磐石之路，沉入了一片宁静的水域。他在月光的指引下一路向前，在这篇水域的尽头，他看到了——他看到了那沉在深渊之下，隐没在寒冷之中的——冰封王座。

那王座之上盘踞着一头冰蓝色的巨龙，它的身体被冰霜所覆，牢牢地禁锢在那冰冷的王座上。似乎意识到了少年的存在，冰龙缓缓睁开了眼，露出了那双猩红的血眸。

我能取代他。一个念头在少年的脑海中浮现，他向那诱人的王座迈开了双脚。不，我终将取代他。

“停下你的脚步，贝吉。”一个声音呼唤着，“回来，我的孩子，那不是你该去的地方。”

少年停下了前进的步伐，他的行动被那呼唤的声音所牵制。

“回来，贝吉。”

那声音继续呼唤着，试图将少年唤回自己的身边，而那少年恋恋不舍地回头望了一眼那被冰霜所覆盖的王座， 抬起手在虚空之中微微一握，一把金色的长剑出现在了他的手中。

“你不想唤醒睡龙之怒，对吗？”

被禁锢在冰霜王座上的巨龙沉吟着，他发出一声长啸，飞舞的风雪开始萦绕手握长剑的少年。

“不，我不想唤醒你。”

少年回答，那张桀骜不驯的脸上浮现出一个似乎并不属于他的灿烂笑容。

“但我想得到你的一切，我的父亲。”

梦境到此为止，怀抱着预言之剑的贝吉塔从短暂的休憩之中惊醒。他望着铅色的天空，许久才从那诡异的梦之中回过神来。

这是一个久违的梦，而男人极少做梦。

在他仅有的几个梦境里，炙热的火焰吞噬着帝国，他梦见自己独自一人站在高塔之上，沉默地注视着这个古老帝国的灭亡。

他听到贝吉塔帝国的子民们痛苦的嘶吼声，听到隐藏在密云之中的龙啸，却看不到任何人的身影。

无论是他的父亲，他的爱人，他的挚友亦或是那个少年，甚至是改变他命运的烈焰之龙，他们都未曾在他的梦境中出现。

但这一次贝吉塔见到了一个孩子。

男人微微皱眉，这是他第一次梦见寒冷的水域与无边的黑暗，梦见遮天蔽日的黑龙之翼，梦见笼罩大地的翡翠屏障，梦见一个熟悉又陌生的孩子向他走来，企图夺走他所拥有的一切。

可笑，他又拥有什么？他明明一无所有。

只不过是一个无聊的梦。贝吉塔冷哼一声，将手边的预言之剑挂回腰间。

这是贝吉塔离开堪迪凯城的第三日。他毫不停歇地前进了整整三个昼夜，直到第四个午夜来临之际才小憩了片刻。男人企图甩掉所有尝试追随他脚步的人，他不想让任何人扰乱自己复仇的步伐。

所幸的是那少年根本没有追来，这让男人如释重负。如果再让他见到那个少年的身影，他会毫不犹豫地杀了对方。

天色渐明，修整完毕的贝吉塔站在山峦之巅眺望着远方的山崖。此刻，男人正站在山脉的分界之地。他的身前是寸草不生的绝境，身后是生气盎然的山林。他的目的地隐藏在一片迷蒙的雾气之中，烈焰之龙所栖息的星坠之崖，那将是他长途跋涉的终点。

贝吉塔抬起头，他知道那巨龙正在等待着自己，一如百年之前他决定离开时一般，冷静得让人恐惧。

“离开这里吧，如果你能做到的话。”

那一日，奈法利安的低语声依旧响彻了整个山谷。

“但你终究会回来，诅咒之子。你将付出离去时同等的代价，带着你的决心与仇恨，你终究会回来的。”

决意离去大声否认了巨龙的预言，发誓他再也不会踏上西大陆的绝境，再也不回到星坠之巅。

而一切与巨龙所预见毫无二致。

正如当年不顾一切地离开这片绝境时所经历前所未有的磨难，昔日的帝国王子最终穿越了重重险境，付出了未曾想过的代价，穿越了整座西大陆回到了这里。

在这既漫长而又短暂的一百年间，曾经的小王子褪去了他满身的戾气，成为了一个同他手中透明的冰霜长剑一般冷峻无情的恶魔。

贝吉塔是唯一一个有资格继承龙之力量的男人，那是烈焰之龙的预言，或许也是他的命运。可男人至始至终都在拒绝这样的命运，即便此刻他重新踏上这片化为焦土的绝境，他依旧在拒绝着这份命运。

他必须杀了烈焰之龙，完成他的复仇。

这份复仇之心不为任何高尚的理由，不为那注定灭亡的腐朽帝国，不为那为信仰献身的高贵战士，不为那些强加于身的可笑期盼……

这份复仇之心不为任何人，只为他自己。

杀了他，杀了奈法利安，将龙的血脉与力量斩断于此，再也没有人能够操纵他的人生，操纵赛亚一族的命运。这是推动贝吉塔一路走来的唯一信念——除此之外，别无他想。

如果能在这场恶斗之中存活下来，那么他人生将何去何从？

男人从来就没有想过，也不屑去想。

“Detrimentum ado sola dita。”

贝吉塔低吟着早已失传的古老歌谣，他最后望了一眼隐没在山峦之间的钢铁堡垒，向山崖的方向前进。

而在距男人不远的山崖之间，一个伛偻的身影正在等待着他的到来。

“Pala Ah'm Ravali Ah'm。”

那人应和着失传的歌谣，悠长的尾音间带着一丝轻蔑的笑意。

 

 

**2**

贝吉塔停下了脚步。

他抬起头嗅闻着风中浓郁的血腥味，用力踩踏着脚下的大地。

伴随着一阵恼人的嘈杂，受惊的渡鸦从饕餮盛宴中惊起。它们扑打着翅膀，慌乱地彼此撞击着，成群结队地从男人的头顶上掠过。

呈现在男人面前的是一场屠杀。

堆积如山的狼尸身首分离，冷峻的双眸失去了神采，仰望着布满阴霾的天空。躯体早已在群鸦的蚕食下支离破碎，驱赶不尽的蚊蝇在冰冷的尖牙上攀爬着，仿佛在吸吮着临死前定格的恐惧。

散乱的狼尸拼凑出了一个扭曲的五芒星形状，每个星芒的尖端摆放着一头巨狼的头颅，它们的血液已经渗入了脚下的黑色焦土，空气中弥漫着燃烧过后的焰火气息。

贝吉塔皱起了眉，这不仅是一场屠杀，这是一次黑暗的献祭。

但堆积的尸首并不是这个死阵的真正可怕之处。

作为顶点的五个巨狼头颅并没有真正的死亡，他们双目突出，无望地张着嘴，清醒地目睹了自己所带领的族群如何尽数走向灭亡，自己残破不堪的躯体如何活生生地被肢解。

这是一个警告，亦或是一个挑衅。始作俑者傲慢又疯狂，自信地展示着自己残酷诡秘的力量。男人微微眯起双眼，他深知这是何人的杰作。

“这就是你所能做的吗，魔法师？”贝吉塔冷冷道。

没有人回应他。群狼的呜咽声依旧持续着，仿佛巫祝施法前的吟唱。

他冷笑一声，继续嘲讽：“屠戮弱小的畜生作为祭品，你的魔法永远如此下作。”

“不，魔法从来没有低劣与神圣之分。”

一个声音回答道，仿佛地底的岩层深处传来一般，模糊而又低沉。

群狼的呜咽声陡然尖利，垂死的巨狼痛苦地呻吟着，黑色的烟气从它们的喉间喷涌而出，向五芒星的中心蔓延。

“正如力量，也从未有低劣与神圣之分。”

那声音继续低吟，五道黑雾缓缓地汇聚在死阵的中心，逐渐凝聚成了一团模糊的影子。它仿佛有生命一般摇曳着，渐渐向贝吉塔的方向逼近。男人微微牵动嘴角，他举起手中的预言之剑，在黑雾与自己的之间划开了一道冰蓝色的路障，黑色的雾气仿佛触碰到了不可逾越的结界一般，停滞不前。

“不必如此紧张，贝吉塔。”

那声音从雾气的深处出来，黑雾绕过了男人的身体，在对方的不远处彼此缠绕堆积起来。

一只焦黑的手从雾中伸了出来，皮肤脱落，白骨森森，仿佛经历过烈火的炙烤一般，扭曲而变形。进而是佝偻变形的身体，脊背弯曲如同老妪，厚重披风将他从头包裹到脚踝，只露出了半个瘦削的下巴。焦黑的手指在空中画出圆形的符咒，霎时间从虚空中取出了一柄法杖。裹在披风里的巫师微微抬起头，露出了是一双深紫色的眸子。

“别来无恙啊，诅咒之子。”

达列斯摘下了厚重的兜帽，他的脸庞同他的双手一样布满灼烧的痕迹。面目全非的赛亚巫师眼神闪动，露出一抹从未改变的笑容。

贝吉塔微微皱眉，尽管他早就知晓拦住自己去路的人是谁，却未曾想过会见到如此面目的对方——尽管他对这张脸并不陌生。昔日的帝国王子抬起头，沉默而又平静地注视着仿佛受过火焰洗礼的赛亚巫师。

达列斯咧嘴一笑，他同亡国之子一样平静。

“你看起来，并不惊讶。”满面疮痍的黑袍巫师轻叹，他抬起已无肌肤纹理的手，焦黑的皮肤仿佛未燃尽的羊皮纸，在威风中蜷曲着。“哦对了，我差点忘记了，我们早就以不为人知的面目见过彼此。”

贝吉塔没有回答，他微微扬起下巴，一动不动地伫立在原地。达列斯轻叹一声，目光落在对方手中紧握的透明长剑上，弯曲的嘴角继续上扬。

“看来你不喜欢看着我这副模样。”赛亚巫师轻笑，“当然，我也从未中意过你那——耻辱而又野蛮的姿态。”

昔日的帝国王子依旧没有回应，他注视着赛亚巫师扬起手中的法杖，一股股鲜红如血的生命力量从狼尸张大的口中涌出，仿佛一层幕布般覆盖了巫师的身体。那些被灼烧后化为焦炭的皮肤逐渐再生，渐渐将那些裸露在外的可怖肌纹重新包裹起来，黝黑狡黠的脸再次恢复了往日的姿态。法杖落地之刻，重获新生的达列斯长舒一口气，深紫色的眸子透出一股嗜血后的满足感。

“让我猜猜你在想什么？”达列斯咧嘴一笑，“在你重新见到我的那一刻起我就在猜测，你在想什么？你一定在想我是如何活下来的，又是如何来到地下城，又是如何……”

“我不在乎，达列斯。”沉默的王子突然开口，“我所想的永远只有一件事——击败你，无人之子，从我们见到彼此的那一刻起。我相信你也早就知晓了这一点。”

“呵呵呵，贝吉塔！相信我，我总会比你更早了解事实，诅咒之子。”赛亚巫师缓缓直起了伛偻的脊背，他的身形重新恢复了应有的挺拔，“事到如今，你我都没有任何值得隐瞒的事情了。”

贝吉塔露出了一个极浅的笑容，那一刻这对天生的敌人仿佛心有灵犀，轻蔑而又敬重地注视着彼此。除了他们自己，已经没有其他人能够理解这意义不明的对话到底意味着什么。

“但你拦不住我，没有人能阻止我向烈焰之龙复仇。”

“阻止你复仇？”达列斯睁大了双眼，禁不住放声大笑，“我从未想过阻止你进行你那愚蠢的复仇，放心，我比你更希望看到他的死亡。”

“不过，在这之前，我更想先看到你的死亡。”

赛亚巫师说着向后一个闪身，包裹在黑袍中的身体再次化作了一缕黑色的雾气，径直向举起长剑的赛亚王子冲来。看似无形无影的黑雾有如千斤巨锤，尽管贝吉塔早已举起预言之剑挡在自己的胸口，依旧被对方的力量逼得节节后退。黑雾发出了一阵低哑的嬉笑声，突然扩散开来，在男人的头顶张开了一张漆黑的大网，犹如巨兽的血盆大口，试图将男人吞入腹中。

贝吉塔冷冷一笑，透明的长剑陡然颤动，蓝色的光芒从男人的手心涌出，顺着剑柄潮水般地覆盖了长剑。本处于劣势的男人双手握剑，幽兰的光芒随着剑锋迅速一转，划开了黑色的包围网。那漆黑的浓雾呼号着散开，如同被撕开的黑色绸缎裂成了两段。

没有人能抵御预言之剑的破坏力。贝吉塔微微牵动嘴角，他确定自己伤到了那堕落的魔法师。然而黑雾并没有如同男人所料想的那样，发出凄厉的惨叫恢复本体的原形，而是直接分裂成了两道箭矢般的阴影，彼此缠绕着越过狼尸之山，往星坠崖的方向飞去。

贝吉塔眼神一暗，那是一个显而易见的圈套，却又也是一个公开的宣战。男人轻蔑地牵动嘴角，毫不犹豫地追着雾气往乱石丛生的绝境之域奔去。当他踏上星坠崖的乱石之时雷声大作那纠缠的两股黑雾也停下了奔逃的脚步，化为了不断旋转的黑洞，邪魔般扭曲着。

“你不是我的对手！”贝吉塔傲慢地扬起头，预言之剑在他手中散发着蓝色的幽光，“来吧，尽情地展现你那些肮脏魔法，它们根本无法抵御预言的力量！”

“哈，肮脏的魔法！即便如今你所拥有的力量，也是通过你口中的那些肮脏的魔法得来的！”

达列斯的声音仿佛来自四面八方，贝吉塔环顾四周，却找不到他的踪影。唯有那两团黑雾如人形伫立于不远处，无声地聆听着他们的对话。

“你从未想过你的力量从何而来吧，贝吉塔！”

“我不需要知道。”男人握紧了双拳，“我只需要知道，我拥有了它，它注定属于我！”

“你很快就会明白的，诅咒之子！”

伴随着一阵阵宛如魔鬼的低语，一只雾气般透明的手从左侧的黑洞中伸了出来，紧接着是高大却残破的身躯。那从黑洞中走出的男人全身如死灰般毫无生气，脖子则有着一道深深的伤痕，他的脑袋耷拉着，仅剩的皮肉挂在白森森的肩胛骨上。

那是一个早已死去的赛亚战士，他垂着脑袋，摇摇晃晃地向贝吉塔走来。昔日的帝国王子微微睁大了双眼，已经认出了对方——那是曾追随他多年却又死在他刀下的帝国骑士，拿帕。

亡灵睁着空洞的双眸，嘴角露出了一抹凄惨的笑容。他的手中拿着一柄战锤，摇摇晃晃地走向了贝吉塔，突然猛地加速，刺向了立于原地的贝吉塔。

男人只是发出了一声轻蔑的冷哼，扬起预言之剑劈开了拿帕的颈项，灰色的躯体在预言之剑劈断躯体的瞬间破碎，化为了细碎的粉尘。拿帕手中的战锤应声落下，砸在坚硬的碎石上，留下一道深深的痕迹后同样化为了齑粉。

贝吉塔微微睁大了双眼，还未待他收回惊讶的目光，另一柄长枪刺向了他的肩甲。厚实的盔甲发出“乒”的一声脆响，在男人挥剑斩断来人双手之前挡下了对方的攻击。男人抬起头，在灰躯破碎前瞥见了太阳与剑的标志。

又是一个死在他手下的战士——又或者是死在达列斯的手下，诺格瑞姆的莱丁驻军。

贝吉塔瞬间明白了这些攻击者从何而来，更多的死躯涌出了旋转的黑洞，仿佛霎时间打开了地狱的大门，灰色的亡灵们撕开了生与死的界线，借由这几乎失传的黑暗魔法，重回早已忘怀的人世间。

男人微眯双眼，迅速后退一步。一道蓝芒从他的脚底浮现，潮水般的冰霜荆棘迅速拔地而起，试图挡住不断像他涌来亡灵大军。然而出乎男人意料的是，冰雪直接穿透了那些灰色的死体，灰色的大军瞬间包围了他。

除了预言之剑，没有其他东西能够伤得了这支亡灵大军。

他们是亡者的灵魂，却也不只是单纯的灵魂形态。他们有自己的意识，却又在魔法的掌控之下攻击着眼前的赛亚王子。这些攻击能对周遭的一切造成实质性的伤害，但在预言之剑的刀刃下，他们伤不了身经百战的男人，而脚下的石块却依旧展现了他们的破坏力。

但对贝吉塔来说，并不足为惧。

尽管这些亡灵都是曾在战场上厮杀过的英勇战士，身披着盔甲，脚跨着战马，如同生前一般挥舞着手中的刀剑，却在依然在顷刻间于预言之剑下化成了齑粉，彻底消失在生与死之间。

“这就是你所谓的力量的来源？”

贝吉塔挥舞着手中的预言之剑，劈开了一个幽灵骑士的盔甲，高大的骑士举着断裂的长枪，同他没了头颅的马儿一样应声倒地。即便在亡灵的人墙中，男人依旧显得如此游刃有余。他再次傲慢地昂了起头。

“我根本不在乎他们的生死，只要我获得了我想要的力量。”

回应他的依旧之后呜咽的风声。

“但我和你不一样，无人之子。”男人大声嘲笑着，“我无需通过汲取他人的灵魂和生命来获取力量，我也不会像个懦夫一般躲在亡灵的背后，借由他人的刀剑厮杀。”

“是吗？”赛亚巫师的声音再次响起，“贝吉塔，你终究会发现，你和我一样，只是一个卑鄙的窃贼。”

伴随着一阵嘶哑的低语声，大地开始震颤，而围绕着贝吉塔的亡灵大军仿佛易碎的玻璃器皿，在一瞬间烟消云散。黑袍巫师的身影在缭绕的黑雾间时隐时现，正当男人举起长剑冲锋准备刺向那狡猾怯懦的魔法师时，却蓦地停下了脚步。

贝吉塔握紧了双拳，使他停下脚步的并不是黑袍法师，而是对方身前的两团扭曲的黑雾。他们停止了旋转，似两股交织的蛛网，逐渐凝聚成了熟悉的人形——两个已经逝去的赛亚战士。

似是吸收了其他已然破碎的亡灵能量，黑雾凝聚的亡灵前所未有地清晰起来。

身形高大的男人有着一头覆盖脊背的黑色长发，他低垂着头，破碎的甲胄上是被挖去心脏的空洞胸膛。而另一个男人则捂着缠在腰间的红色绸带，花朵般黑色的纹路从他腰间开始横跨整个胸膛，他侧过脸，露出了脸颊上的那道十字伤疤。

他们不再是单调的灰色死躯，而是如生前一般有着鲜活而又温暖的生命。复活的亡者面无表情地看着僵立在原地的赛亚王子，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，只是双眸同那些亡魂一样，毫无光芒。他们的名字堵在贝吉塔的胸口，眼前的这一切仿佛少年所铸匕首的刀尖刺痛了男人的双眼，他再也无法继续向前迈出一步。

“怎么样，他们是不是像你记忆中一样，栩栩如生？”

望着贝吉塔表情凝固的脸，达列斯感受到了一阵浪潮般的快感，他还想看到对方更多的反应。

他眨了眨眼，挽起了拉蒂兹的手，微笑着贴在自己的脸上。见贝吉塔依旧紧抿着双唇一语不发，便转向了身旁的巴达克，伸出手指玩味般地描摹着对方侧脸的坚硬线条。

一柄短匕划破了沉寂的空气，将达列斯与巴达克分隔开来。早有准备的达列斯已然收回了手，然而锋利的刀尖依旧先于他撤离的动作划破了他的手腕，达列斯皱了皱眉，嫣红的鲜血顺着伤口流淌了下来。

“别碰他。”贝吉塔低呵道。男人的声音依旧冰冷而平稳，他没有更多的言语，唯有握剑的手仿佛下一刻就能拧断剑柄，微微颤动着。

“怎么了，贝吉塔！你，不是不在乎吗！”

达列斯再次哈哈大笑起来，他比任何时候都要享受此刻这复仇的快感。他好不容易止住了自己兴奋的笑声，垂下手臂将血滴落在脚下的大地之上。本如木偶般僵硬的人形仿佛突然被注入了生气，灰暗的双眸中出现了宛如生者的光芒，那光芒再次刺穿了赛亚王子沉重的心脏。

 “去吧，我最亲爱的战士们。”黑袍巫师举起法杖，复活的亡者们随着他的动作抬起了头，“让这位王子殿下好好体会一下，故人重逢的滋味。”

 

 

3

死亡的寂静宛如寒冰，将数百年的光阴凝固于一瞬。

亡者们的身影在铅色的雾气中时隐时现，雕像般伫立原地。他们并没有在黑袍巫师的发令下立即展开攻击，只是用那同生前相仿的、沉默而又复杂的目光注视着贝吉塔。仿佛地狱之旅让他们失去了言语的能力，唯有双眸才能传达他们的话语。

只是过了一瞬，亦或是一个世纪之久，贝吉塔抬起了握剑的双手。

达列斯的嘴角亦然扬起，重新戴上厚重的勾帽，闪身退入了浓雾之中。在那黑色身影消失的一瞬，僵硬的木偶仿佛重新接上了透明的丝线，开始缓步向前迈进。

周身的空气变得愈发寒冷，贝吉塔注视着逐渐向自己走近的亡灵，将长剑对准了他的敌人们。一片晶莹的雪花落在了他的剑锋上，被锋利无比的刀刃分隔成了分明的两半。

仿佛是感知到了赛亚王子的杀气，行进的亡灵停下了脚步。他们似乎仍存有意识一般彼此对视了一眼，抽出了腰间的长剑，摆出了生前应战时一模一样的姿势。男人微微皱眉，他能够捕捉到他们的每一个细微的小动作，他比任何人都要熟悉他们。

贝吉塔缓缓地闭上了双眼，他仿佛回到了那个被取走心脏醒来的雪夜，再也感觉不到一丝一毫的情感，充斥在他胸中的除了愤怒——只有愤怒。

“你挡不住我，达列斯……”昔日的帝国王子低吟道，他握紧了手中的长剑，“不管你用什么方法，不管你唤回了谁！”

男人的怒吼声仍在山崖间回荡，他的身影却已经消失在了灰色的雾气之中。行动迟缓的亡灵还没有做出相应的反应，只见寒光一闪，透明的长剑已经刺穿了长发赛亚人的颈项。赛亚王子迅速抽出沾满黑血的剑刃，转而劈向了拔剑向自己砍来的疤面赛亚战士。

剑锋相撞，那本就年长于男人数个世纪的亡灵迅速扬起手中的长剑，稳稳地挡住了贝吉塔的攻击。透过交错的剑锋，那双黑眸闪着诡异的光芒，露出了一个极浅的笑容。

那是他记忆中，昔日师徒间无声的赞赏——那笑容依旧能让男人感到痛苦。

“滚开！”

贝吉塔挥剑将这噩梦般的幻影击退，再次举剑劈下。亡灵依旧保持着那淡淡的笑容，顺着他猛击的方向微微一偏，完美地化解了男人的攻势。那本处于防守的剑锋也借势一转，猛地向男人的喉间刺去。男人微微皱眉迅速向后，不得不撤回攻击的动作，用剑柄挡住亡灵的刺击。

那亡灵与他所熟知的那名战士一样骁勇善战，只有他能够承受自己一次又一次猛烈的攻击，也只有他才能迫使他放弃猛烈的强攻。

然而即使那已经故去的赛亚战士站在贝吉塔的面前，也并不能改变什么。

预言之剑再次高高举起，狠狠地砸在布满裂纹的钢铁之刃上，亡灵的长剑瞬间断成了两截。就在伤疤男人转身防御之际，男人微微眯起了双眼，瞄准了对方的胸膛。

眨眼间，长剑已经近在咫尺。贝吉塔的速度快得惊人，却在剑锋即将刺入胸膛有了一息停顿。

但这只是一瞬。

昔日的帝国王子没有作更多的思考亦或是犹豫，他和那些亡灵一样，本能地攻击着阻碍他的人。

长剑穿透了伤疤男人的胸膛，被刺中的亡灵并没有像先前那些灰色的死躯一样瞬间化为齑粉，他仿佛真的受到伤害一般，发出了一阵轻微的呻吟。透明的剑锋没入了疤面男人的胸膛，粘稠的黑色血液顺着冰晶般的剑刃流淌，滴落在冰冷的岩石上。

“给我滚回地狱去，巴达克。”

 “巴达克”摇摇头，依旧保持着浅浅的笑容，伸手握住了刺入自己心脏的长剑。男人皱起了眉，正当他想要将长剑继续深入时，一只手攥住了他握剑的手腕。

 本已被“解决”的“拉蒂兹”抬起上身，伸手拽住了贝吉塔。他抬起头注视着男人，被刺穿的咽喉同空洞的胸膛一样流淌着黑色的血液。昔日的帝国王子顿时睁大了双眼，就在他失神之际，“巴达克”的断剑也架在了自己的颈边。

“乒”的一声，从脚底急速升起的冰雪屏障弹开了亡灵的武器，刀锋依然在贝吉塔的颈上留下了一道极深的伤口。男人顿时从瞬间的失神中恢复，猛地将刺入“巴达克”胸膛的长剑抽了出来。黑色的血液溅满了男人的脸颊，他的脸上再次恢复了冰冷。

“他们不会就这样轻易地被你杀死，贝吉塔。”达列斯的声音再次从雾气的深处传来，“你比我更清楚，他们本就已经死去多时。”

 “住嘴，卑劣的魔法师。”

贝吉塔低声咒骂着，全然不顾自己血流如注的颈项，再次挥剑指向了眼前的敌人们。

男人的愤怒再次上升到了一个顶点，他不再顾及那些躯壳里是否存在着本该逝去的灵魂，残暴地劈向了持剑而立的“巴达克”。他必须击败这些所谓的亡灵，任何人都不能如此亵渎他生命中如此重要的两个人。

即便这需要男人亲手去破坏他们的躯壳。

然而在预言之剑劈下的瞬间，一个高大的身影挡在了“巴达克”的面前。

——剑锋结结实实地落在了“拉蒂兹”的身上。

即便已经成为了无法言语的亡灵，“拉蒂兹”依然毅然决然地挡在了父亲的面前，他的身体从右侧的锁骨开始，在预言之剑的利刃下被劈成了两半。长发男人挣扎着向贝吉塔的方向伸出了手，粘稠的黑血顿时覆盖了他的身体。

“殿下……”

贝吉塔微微一怔，亡灵的双眸注视着自己。他突然产生了一种错觉，在“拉蒂兹”的亡灵被预言之剑劈开的一瞬，对方的灵魂回来了，这感觉让男人痛苦不已。然而双手传来的刺骨疼痛又拉回了他的神思，低头一看，猩红的血已然透过上衣渗出，顺着他的手腕在他的指尖汇聚。

贝吉塔这才发现，自己的双臂不知何时出现了数道深可见骨的伤口。

亡灵挣扎了几下，沾满血污的手悬在半空，最终落了下来。那道熟悉的光芒渐渐从亡灵的眼中逝去，拉蒂兹——亦或是“拉蒂兹”被唤回的躯体，彻底死去了。

贝吉塔怔怔地望着再一次死去的只有，他几乎没有意识到，同样逝去的还有自己的左臂。

仿佛被利器横切一刀般，贝吉塔的上臂从肘部开始被生生剐去了大半的皮肉的，只剩下半截裸露在外的森森白骨连接着下臂，男人的左手已然形同虚设。

短暂的麻木后，疼痛迅速向男人袭来。冷汗浸透了他的上衣，昔日的帝国王子紧皱双眉，同样伤横累累的右手依旧握着预言之剑。他强忍着疼痛低喘着，眼前却不断地闪回着拉蒂兹呼唤自己的模样。

“诅咒之子，我早就说过你从未认真想过你的力量从何而来！”

灰色的雾气愈发浓重，赛亚巫师的声音忽远忽近，仿佛嘲笑男人当下的窘境。

然而贝吉塔终究没有时间去思考究竟发生了什么，眼前这个拥有着“巴克达”躯壳的亡灵直接踏过“拉蒂兹”的尸体，朝自己的方向走来。

他的导师，亦是他昔日的爱人淡漠地注视着自己，对方已然丢掉了那柄断剑，手中握着一柄战斧。

战斗，唯有战斗。贝吉塔告诉自己。唯有彻底击败对方 ……唯有……

“是死亡！诅咒之子！是他们的死亡带给了你力量。”

达列斯的声音仿佛魔咒，它们伴随着和“巴达克”不断挥下的战斧，劈头盖脸地落在贝吉塔身上。男人不断地后退着，单手应对着“巴达克”的攻击，不管达列斯在他耳边呢喃什么，那漆黑的眸子深处只剩下一种情绪——愤怒，那是足以倾吐其心志的疯狂。

“唯有死亡不可抗拒！唯有死亡才能换取无上的力量。唯有死亡！唯有死亡才能孕育生命！”

梦靥般的呢喃越来越近，达列斯的身影出现在了“巴达克”的背后，他的脸同疤面赛亚人的脸重合在了一起。昔日的帝国王子睁大了双眼，沉默的亡灵缓缓开口，用他记忆中那熟悉的声音说道。

“我早就说过，你和我一样，只是卑鄙的窃贼。”

“滚出他的身体！你这个杂种！！”

贝吉塔咆哮道，他再也不想见到这张分外的熟悉的脸。男人的身体发出爆发一阵巨大的气浪，灰色的雾气顿时被寒风吹散，也几乎是眨眼之间，预言之剑从男人的手中抛出，直接飞向了被气浪逼得连连后退的“巴达克”。

仿佛是意识到了自己的死期将至，“巴达克”睁大了双眼，突然放下了手中的战斧。

“我的……”

一瞬间，巴达克的灵魂似乎也回到了这副躯体之中，他那漆黑的眸子倒映着伤痕累累的帝国王子，直到透明的长剑划过他的颈项，将未出口的单词永远封存在微张的唇齿之间。

失去头颅的亡灵应声倒地，与此同时一道狰狞的伤口立即横跨了贝吉塔的整个胸口。男人的大脑一片混沌，他痛苦地意识到了对方未尽的话语。那错觉折磨着他的神经，贝吉塔顿时感到胸口一阵腥甜，撕裂心脏的疼痛再次降临到他的身上。

这是复仇，这是达列斯的复仇。贝吉塔清楚地意识到这一点。他咬着牙抬起头， 脱手的预言之剑正稳稳地立在不远处的石堆之间，达列斯的身影从散去的雾气中渐渐显露出来。他微微扬起下巴，注视着那柄预言之剑，轻轻扬起了手。

昔日的帝国王子表情一变，立即挣扎着爬起身来。他捂着撕裂的胸膛用尽全力急速向前，直接跨过了倒伏在地的帝国战士，跨过了睁着双眸的头颅，跨过了被劈成两半的长发赛亚人——直到他重新握住了预言之剑的剑柄。

黑袍巫师笑着收回了作势想要夺走预言之剑的手，他远远地望着男人的举动，轻蔑地牵动嘴角。

达列斯本就不惧怕男人重新拿起预言之剑。

“追逐力量而发狂的卑微之人，真是可悲。”

 “你说得没错，”贝吉塔垂着头，吃吃地笑了起来，“但唯有力量，才值得信赖。”

贝吉塔缓缓抬起手，黑色的眸子泛起了淡淡的红光。冰雪再次围绕着他的身体旋转起来。细碎的冰晶迅速填补了他血流如注的伤口，方才亡灵所造成的损失顿时被冰霜的力量所弥补。在他的意志下，淡蓝色的冰雪也为其筑起了全新的护甲。

仿佛只有在冰雪的包裹下，贝吉塔才得以完整。

而这一切，都在达列斯的旁观下毫无阻碍地发生着。黑袍巫师安静地注视着眼前的一切，他有着一种古怪的自信，仿佛他早已掌握了胜利的秘诀。

方才剑拔弩张的两人之间没有任何屏障，却不明原因地伫立原地，心照不宣地没有再次进行攻击。

“你失败了。”贝吉塔冷笑。

“不，我的目的已经达到了。”达列斯懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，注视着男人泛着红光的双眸，“这感觉，想必很美妙吧。”

贝吉塔的怒气再次上涨，狂暴的风雪形成的一股旋风径直冲向了达列斯。魔法师微微一笑，举起法杖轻点地面，透明的屏障立即阻挡住了利刃般的冰锥。它们如飞蛾般成群结队地撞在光幕上，同亡灵的躯体一样化为了齑粉。

“你到底想得到什么！”贝吉塔咬牙低吼道。

达列斯只是轻叹了一声，没有回答男人的问题。

“诅咒之子，你的存在改变了许多人的命运。你本不该存在。”

黑袍巫师幽幽地说着仿佛不着边际的话，丝毫不畏惧男人身上散发出的威压。

“不，你不止是不该存在。你所拥有的一切，都本该属于我。”

贝吉塔不置可否，这一次他没有做出任何回应。

“然而命运比你我的想象还要捉摸不清，真是遗憾，无论我尝试了何种办法，我们之间那令人反胃的关联终究让我无法亲手杀死你。”

“哼，你恨我，因为我的存在淘汰了你。”

“不，我不恨你，也更加不存在淘汰之说。”达列斯咧嘴一笑，“我对你没有仇恨，你只不过被迫拿走了本不该属于你的东西，而我也只是想将属于我的一切夺回来。被制造出来的继承人，即便是诅咒也本不属于你。”

黑袍巫师的目光再次变得悠远起来，缓缓地收回目光，再次落在全副武装的男人身上。他的嘴角上扬，仿佛男人身上冰雪构成的盔甲只是一触即破的蝉翼，这一切都让他禁不住发笑。

“我不得不承认，贝吉塔，你曾是个无懈可击的对手。但是现在，你那无谓的伪装在我伟大的魔法面前毫无用处，就像你在我的最爱的战士们的面前一样脆弱得不堪一击。”达列斯说着仰起头，深紫色的眸子里闪过一丝兴奋的光芒。“虽然我无法亲手杀死你，但我知道如何削弱你，我甚至知道，如何制造你的弱点。”

贝吉塔皱起了眉，他抬起手中的长剑，指向了达列斯。

“我警告你，这是你和我之间的对决！”

 “不，贝吉塔，从一开始这就不止是你我之间的恩怨。”

达列斯的手中出现了一个金色的光团，那光团在他手心里不断旋转着，仿佛一个跳动的活物。

 “而且我本就不打算立即杀死你的，诅咒之子。”

黑袍巫师摊开手，金色的光芒化作了丝丝缕缕的光线，彼此缠绕着，逐渐开始汇聚成形。

“你必须好好体会过我为你精心安排的一切。”

达列斯满意地看着男人逐渐凝固的表情，这或许是他最期待的一幕。

“因为——”他咧嘴一笑，“我真是太爱看你受苦的模样了！”

昔日的帝国王子微微昂起了头，他无法想象除了逝去的亡者，还有任何人任何事能够再次牵动他的神经。在男人的注视下，那缕光团凝聚成另一个他更加熟悉的身影。

那是曾经将冰蓝色的恶魔彻底击败的，金发金眸的少年。

少年的金色半边心脏则在黑袍巫师的手中悬浮着，被紫色的枷锁牢牢捆绑着。那少年从腰间取出了一枚仿佛纯金打造的匕首，弯曲的刀刃上隐约闪烁着一个扭曲的名字。

尤格·索托斯——当日贝吉塔在争夺中所偶然瞥见的，咒语般的名字。

黑袍巫师露出了胜利的笑容，攥紧了手中的心脏。

“你知道你赢不了他，对吗？”

千里之外的堪迪凯城，在废墟中翻找许久的去悟空蓦地睁大了双眼，不敢相信自己听到了什么，顿时感到心脏一阵抽痛。少年连忙抓住身旁的断壁，那鲜艳如血的红蓝披风仍被他紧紧地抓在手中。

年轻的赛亚人茫然地睁着双眼，模糊而又混乱的影像不断地在他的脑海中冲撞。

少年睁大了双眼，觉得自己仿佛身处在两个梦境的夹缝之中。他的眼前既是堪迪凯城的废墟，却又是怪石嶙峋的山崖，而他所面对的既是空无一人的残垣断壁，又是一个沾满了硝烟与鲜血的战场。

而战场的中央，是他最熟悉的一个身影。

昔日的帝国王子迎风而立，他的手中依旧握着那柄预言之剑，而与之相对的自己则握着一柄金色的匕首，他感受到自己摆开了进攻的架势，随时都会向眼前的赛亚王子发起攻击。

“贝吉塔！”

少年喊着男人的名字，他听到了自己呼唤的声音，却仅仅来自他身处堪迪凯城的躯体。来自远方的视界与他所见的现实重叠在一起，他根本分不清此时此刻在他眼前的究竟是哪一个画面。

可他能清晰地看到男人的脸，看到男人注视着自己的黯淡的目光。他再次看到了那一次又一次刺痛他的眼神——失望。

男人的眼眸之中没有了往日的那份傲慢与自信，黑色的眸子深处泛着一股难以名状的情绪，他轻叹着牵动嘴角，沉默地举起了手中的预言之剑。

“我警告过你，年轻人。”

贝吉塔的目光再次落到了少年的身上，眼神恢复了惯有的冷漠。他无需查看黑袍巫师手中的被牢牢束缚的金色心脏，或许在从狂暴中醒来的那一刻，他便已经明了这一切。

“无论你与魔法交换了什么，卡卡罗特。”

男人发出一声极轻的叹息，他仿佛知道少年能看到自己一般，注视着眼前这句躯体空洞的双眼低吟。

“无论你交换了什么，卡卡，都不过是徒劳之举。”

金发金眸的少年咧开了嘴，他似乎也拥有着独立于本体之外的意识，吃吃地笑了起来。

“你错了。”少年摇头，“我只不过是来继续我未尽的追猎。”

不！悟空紧紧握着了自己的手腕，试图阻止自己举起手中金色的匕首。但他立即发现无论自己如何努力，所有的行动只能反应在位于堪迪凯城的躯体身上。

年轻的赛亚人终于意识到，他根本无法操控另一个视界中的的自己，即便他能看到远方战场上的一切，即便他能听到战场上的一切——

少年什么都做不了，他只是一个无声的旁观者。

 

 

**  
**

**4**

男人比谁都清楚，自己赢不了眼前的这个少年。

早在他觉察到少年身上不同寻常的血脉之初，他便做出了这个判断。对这份力量的忌惮，也正是男人化为冰蓝色的恶魔之时一刻不停地追杀少年的原因。

树林间少年的爆发的战斗早已证明了他的看法，这股他从未感受过的，远胜于他所见过的所有龙族生物的压倒性的力量，它早已超越了肆虐数百年的奈法利安，甚至是此刻的自己。

尽管此刻贝吉塔紧握着象征无敌的预言之剑，尽管黑袍巫师手中只掌控着那少年的半边心脏，那围绕着金色身影的幽幽气息依旧提醒着他，他没有任何胜算。

“贝吉塔，你比任何都更清楚交换的法则。”

达列斯的声音从男人的脑海深处传来，昔日的帝国王子微微皱起了眉。黑袍巫师无声地站在远处，手中的法杖散发着幽幽的紫光。他注视着沉默的男人，将他的神思传到了男人的脑海之中。

“如果你杀死他——如果你做得到的话，卡卡罗特将一辈子夹在生与死之间，他将成为死神的玩物，成为你先前所见的行尸走肉，没有任何魔法能够将他从那灰色的夹缝中解救出来。”

“不用你提醒我，无人之子。”贝吉塔冷冷道，他的目光依旧落在金发少年的身上，“这个少年的生死与我无关。”

达列斯再次无声地笑了，他扬起手，那道金色的身影抬起头，居高临下地看着男人。

“冰霜之龙。”金发少年开口道，“这就是你的遗言吗？”

贝吉塔没有回答，冰蓝色的荆棘缠绕着预言之剑，仿佛有生命一般渐渐覆盖了修长的剑刃。

“我说过，我没有任何遗言。”男人举起长剑横在了眼前，“我也不需要任何遗言。”

话音刚落，一道金色的光芒划开了寒冷的空气，几乎是眨眼之间，少年手中的短匕变成了一柄金色细剑，直逼男人的眉心。“铛”地一声，针尖般的剑芒砸在了预言之剑宽大的剑刃上。

贝吉塔皱起了眉，恐怕达列斯也没有料到，这个少年居然可以随意变化手中武器的形态。他反手举剑阻挡着少年剑刃的突进，却依旧在对方的冲击之下一个趔趄，连续后退了几步才稳住身体。

极具韧性的细剑弯曲成了月牙般的弧度，沿着透明长剑划出一道细长的沟壑。包裹着剑刃的冰霜不断地再生着阻挡细剑的进攻，却依旧赶不上破坏的速度。

贝吉塔吃力地咬紧了牙关，他迅速后退想要结束这场毫无胜算的对峙，本可乘胜追击的少年却也同时向后，一个回转收回了突进的细剑。短暂的停顿之后，抬手便从男人的上方竖劈而下。

还未稳住身形的贝吉塔吃惊地睁大了眼，细剑劈下的速度远远超过他的想象。一丝寒意掠过他的侧脸，金色的剑刃偏离了原先的轨迹，在男人右眼眼角留下了一道深深的刀痕。

男人抬起头，鲜血染红了他的视线，那少年正双手紧握着手中的长剑，与另一股的力量角逐着。熟悉的神色在金发少年的眼中若隐若现，贝吉塔扬起了嘴角，他明白卡卡罗特的思维在干扰着对方的行动，这让他看到了胜利的希望。

“不要干扰我！”

狂怒的战士迅速夺回了自己的主导权，暗金色的眸子里燃烧着比先前更浓烈的杀意。金色的细剑变成了与预言之剑庞大数倍的巨剑，少年轻而易举地挥舞着巨剑，奋力砸向了不断躲避的贝吉塔。

少年的进攻毫无章法并自相矛盾，他时而作出了进攻的姿势，时而又不断后退远离战场。他像一个初入课堂的蹩脚学徒，又像是仅靠着本能战斗的乡野村夫。几个回合之下，尽管少年的速度与力量保持着绝对的优势，却依旧没有对男人造成任何实质性的伤害。

又一次关键性的停顿后，男人闪身推到了远处，近在咫尺的胜利再一次在金发少年的眼前溜走。

“住手！懦夫！”暴怒的战士咆哮着，“我绝不会再放弃一次杀死冰龙的机会！”

“他注定死在我的手上。”

金色的战士自信地仰起头，紧握在右手的武器再次扭曲起来，化为了反曲长弓，三枚扭曲的箭矢正缓缓在他的左手幻化成形。他微微睁大了双眼，拉起长弓对准了仍在后撤的帝国王子。

“他注定会死在，我的弓箭上。”

顷刻之间，三枚飞矢同时发出。

贝吉塔脸色一变，一个翻滚躲开了呼啸而过的第一枚金色箭矢。第二枚箭矢掠过他的耳畔，没入他身后的巨石。第三枚则在男人转身的瞬间，从他的后背刺穿了他的腹部。

金发少年的嘴角浮现起一抹胜利的笑容，眨眼便来到了倒下的贝吉塔跟前，一把抓住对方向自己劈来的透明长剑，反手捏住了帝国王子的颈项狠狠抛向了地面。狂暴的战士举起手中新成形的箭矢，径直刺入了男人的肩膀。

箭矢所穿透之处传来的烈火燃烧般的刺痛，仿佛被阳光炙烤的冰霜，伤口如融雪般不断地扩大。昔日的帝国王子抿紧了双唇，他注视着金发少年黯淡的眼眸，一语不发。

金色的卡卡罗特贪婪地嗅闻着贝吉塔身上灼烧的气息，举起长弓对准了男人的颈项。

“你终将成为我的养分。”少年低语道，“这是你既定的命运。”

“或许有一天我会死在你的手上，年轻人。”贝吉塔低声笑道，黝黑的鲜血不断地从溶解的伤口中涌出，冰霜之龙的力量已经无法阻挡着不断扩大的伤势。“但绝不是今天，卡卡罗特。”

“对，绝不是今天。”

金发少年的表情微微一变，那抹熟悉的神情再次爬上了他的眼眸，他紧紧地攥着自己的右手，用最大的力量阻止自己用长弓割断男人的头颅。

“贝吉塔……”少年的声音颤抖着，“趁现在，杀了我。”

贝吉塔微微睁大了双眼，他意识到这是决胜的时刻。这幻化的生灵被本体所控制的机会稍纵即逝，男人没有丝毫的犹豫，抬起膝盖狠狠狠地踢中了少年的腹部，金发少年瞬间飞了出去。昔日的帝国王子迅速化作了一道虚影，追逐着少年的方向飞驰而去。少年着陆的前一刻，冰冷的预言之剑紧随而至，锋利的剑锋对准了少年的心脏。

对于贝吉塔和金发少年来说，他们的胜负在一瞬间便可以决定，而远方竭力反抗的少年，或许比他们更清楚这一点。

在那生死抉择的瞬间，男人再次对上了少年的眼眸。那暗金色的眸子带着一份平静与安详，对方睁大了双眼望着自己，仿佛仍在留恋自己此刻的注视。那一瞬间，贝吉塔犹豫了，即便那一刻他的脑海中只有杀戮，他的剑锋比他的感情、比他的理智更先一步做出了选择。

一切仿佛回到了雪原枯林中的那场战斗，透明的长剑偏离了死亡的轨道，刺入了少年的锁骨之间。

那只是一瞬间的犹豫，也许下一秒男人的剑锋会迅速向下，杀死这个阻挡他的少年。

然而也正是这一刻的犹豫，暗金色的眸子再次被杀意所笼罩，金色的长弓再次变成了尖利的短匕，男人听到了终焉临近的脚步声。

 “贝……吉塔！”

金色的狂战士嘶吼着，瞳孔化作了细长的黑线。他一把抽出刺入自己锁骨的预言之剑扔在一旁，将贝吉塔掀翻。金色的匕首再次高高举起，带着疯狂、杀意和命运的气息，刺向了已无暇躲避的男人。

真是可笑。

昔日的帝国王子抬起头注视着命运的剑刃，他决定接受自己这一刻的迟疑所带来的后果。

名为死亡的匕首并没有如男人所预计的一般刺入他的胸膛，黑袍巫师如同暴雨前的雷电般穿透了金发少年。那高举着短匕的少年如同一道幻影，顷刻间化作了细碎的砂砾，消散在黑袍巫师因狂喜而扭曲的眉宇之间。

“你失败了，贝吉塔！”

达列斯扬起了双手，两道利剑般的石柱从他的脚下升起，径直刺入了贝吉塔被弓箭穿透并灼烧的伤口。被贯穿的帝国王子发出了一声闷哼，疯狂生长的石柱拖拽着他的身体不断上升，如同罪人般钉在了身后峭壁之上。

“你失败了！你彻彻底底地失败了！”黑袍巫师露出了胜利的笑容，抬手扼住了男人的咽喉，“你败给了一个幻影，一个幻影！你什么时候如此心慈手软了，VEG ETA！”

贝吉塔抿紧了嘴唇，不置可否。他的目光本能地落在了不远处的预言之剑上，黑袍巫师微微牵动嘴角，那透明的长剑却不知何时已然失去了原有的光泽，晶莹剔透的剑刃仿佛风化的岩石般布满了裂痕。

“你已经毫无胜算，贝吉塔。失去了预言之剑的你，不过是一只待宰羔羊。”

达列斯狠狠地扣住贝吉塔的下颚，骨节分明的手指深深地嵌入了男人的侧脸。

“我真该感谢那无知的小家伙，感谢他如此尽心尽力地折磨着你。现在，是将叫你身上本属于我的力量还给我的时候了！”

黑袍巫师说着收紧了左手，绷紧的指骨因为兴奋咔咔作响，冰蓝色的光芒沿着男人的颈项不断地涌入他的掌心。而数道紫色雷电逆流而上，顺着达列斯的指尖蔓延至男人的全身，重伤的躯体在力量流逝与雷电的双重刺激下本能地颤抖着。

“感受到了吗，贝吉塔！”黑袍巫师低语道，“感受到我应有的力量了吗！”

魔力的轰鸣几乎穿透了贝吉塔的耳膜，嫣红的鲜血从男人的口鼻间流淌而出，男人不带感情地扬起了嘴角，他知道对方想看到自己因痛苦而哀嚎的模样。然而对方所不知道的是，他所承受过的痛苦，远比此刻这无聊的折磨要刻骨百倍。

男人只是冷淡地望着这因力量而兴奋的赛亚巫师，仿佛是在望着百年之前的自己。

“看到了吗！你从我这窃取的力量！”

达列斯举起了手中的法杖，无形而又极具压迫的魔法狂潮围绕着他的身体。乱石在法力风暴的影响下纷纷悬浮至半空，巨大的轰鸣声充斥着整座山崖。

黑袍巫师猛然松开了手，向天空举起了法杖，一道耀眼的雷电从天而降，将他们眼前的山崖瞬间劈成了两半，仿佛来自地狱的绿色的业火从裂缝处升腾而起，仿佛整片西大陆都在为黑袍巫师的力量而震颤。

“这就是你从我这夺走的！属于我的力量！”

贝吉塔没有对达列斯的行为作出任何反应，仿佛力量的流逝也带走了他的意识，他麻木地看着达列斯所造成的破坏，正如同当年他麻木地望着当年他给贝吉塔帝国带来的毁灭。男人不禁地扬起了嘴角，紧绷的脸上浮现出一抹惨淡的笑容。

“你在笑什么，丧家之犬？”

达列斯歪过头，望向了兀自发笑的贝吉塔。他猛然挥手撤去了穿透对方的石柱，贝吉塔如同脱了线的木偶，沉重地落在地面上。他挣扎着向前挪动了几步，脸上依旧挂着那抹同情般的冷笑。

“你在笑什么？”

黑袍巫师俯下身，将垂死的帝国王子拽了起来。暗紫色的锁链缠绕着贝吉塔的颈项，随着达列斯不断收紧的双手勒出了道道血痕迹。然而男人的反应依然冰冷如霜，仿佛施加在他身上的折磨只是虚假的摆设。男人保持着同样的笑容，沉默地注视着对他施加毒手的巫师。

“事到如今，你还有什么可骄傲的！贝吉塔！”

达列斯低吼道，他挥动着双手，那被魔法所禁锢的男人被无形的力量所拖拽着，悬在了万丈深渊之上。

“你以为我不会杀了你？”达列斯咧嘴一笑，他的脸因为种种复杂的情绪不断扭曲着，“你以为梅格拉那失败的咒语建立起的链接会让我对你手下留情？别开玩笑了，你的死亡才是我的生命的开始！”

“但你依旧会败给我…”贝吉塔的声音没有任何情绪，“就像……龙降之日时你会失败一样……”

“是吗？”达列斯微微一愣，继而开始哈哈大笑，“是吗！是吗！！尽管用你那可笑的自负来威胁我，诅咒之子！”

“所有的魔法都需要代价，而所有的力量都需要牺牲。”黑袍巫师举起了双手，如同巫祝般吟唱起来，“你从来不知道那些力量来自哪里，但我知道！我比谁都清楚需要获得这些力量需要怎样的代价！”

一丝阴翳掠过达列斯的眸底，他唾弃那些他早已丢弃的无用之物。

“所以……所以我杀了他们，所以我牺牲了我的所有，我有足够大的代价去换回本属于我的命运！”

而不是当做残次品一般丢弃在一旁。

达列斯的眼中燃烧着熊熊的怒火，愤怒让他无法继续保持镇定，妒忌和仇恨促使他来到了贝吉塔的面前，撤去魔法的禁锢亲手攥住了男人的颈项。

然而黑袍巫师并没有意识到自己几乎失控的情绪引发了更大的魔法风暴。星坠崖在过于强大的力量之前变得愈发脆弱，它像风中的摇摇欲坠枯叶，仅靠巨大的法阵维持着短暂的平稳。

“你将死在我的手上，贝吉塔。”达列斯咬牙切齿地威胁道，“你将像个被遗弃的私生子一样，死得毫无尊严。没有人为你送葬，也没有人会缅怀你，更没有人会你的死亡感到惋惜。在你死后，我将会抹去他们的记忆，我也将会夺回属于我的一切！”

“不，无人之子。” 贝吉塔艰难地抬起头，将手放在他不久前才重新开始跳动的心脏之上，“总有一天你会明白，不管你如何抗拒，有一样东西，你永远无法违背。”

昔日的帝国王子微微牵动嘴角，举起了那柄本该随着金发少年一同消失的短匕。

那便是命运，从一开始便已经谱写好的命运之曲。

一道金光掠过，锋利的刀刃略掠过黑袍巫师紧握法杖的右手。上古巫师的法杖应声落地，达列斯难以置信地看着自己被齐肘斩断的右腕，笼罩着在星坠崖顶的法阵骤然消散。

令人胆颤的轰鸣声中，早已在黑袍巫师所引发的法力风暴中不堪重负的悬崖突然断裂，倾斜的崖体迅速向下塌陷。

“不！你这卑劣的窃贼！我已经付出足够多的代价！这是我应得的！这本该就属于……”

黑袍巫师咆哮着，他攥住了贝吉塔的肩膀，试图在自己跌落悬崖的同时将对方一同推入深渊。

然而贝吉塔没有给对方任何同归于尽的机会，在跌下悬崖的同时用尽全力向后跃，将匕首刺入坚实的岩壁之中。金色的短匕奇迹般地没入了崖体，将男人牢牢地挂在了断裂的崖边。

达列斯的脸上浮现起一抹死亡的惨白，失去平衡的黑袍巫师再也没有任何支撑点，径直落入了星坠崖下的深谷。

达列斯没有任何叫喊，甚至没有像个濒死之人一样本能地拽住男人的肩膀，他只是睁着那双深紫色的眼眸，注视着低头俯视自己的贝吉塔。

他失败了，再一次失败了，即便他付出了自己所珍视的一切，即便他看起来离成功如此接近。

他与他所怨恨的那个诅咒之子之间有着难以捉摸的交集，他们所珍视的，所经历的一切，仿佛交错的两条线，沿着彼此命运的轨迹，自此分道扬镳。

那一瞬间，他们沉默地注视着彼此，仿佛在注视着另一个自己——被命运玩弄的无力之辈。

在达列斯的身影没入了崖底迷蒙的雾气之前，贝吉塔已然收回了目光。男人无意去确认那黑袍巫师的生死，他紧紧抓着插入岩壁的金色短匕，用尽全力爬回了崖顶。他感到周身的骨骼仿佛散了架一般嘎吱作响，他一路向前攀爬，胸腹的空洞淌出的粘稠黑血沾湿了他的衣襟。

男人嗅到了死亡的气息。

还有寒冷、晕眩，以及那不断闪现的，封存在脑海中的记忆。

贝吉塔清晰地听到了死神的翅膀扇动的声音，他很清楚，自己已经没有必要再冰雪封住这根本无法痊愈的伤口。他就这么出神地望着天空，沉默片刻后，向不远处滚落在一旁的那抹金色伸出了手。

冰蓝色的结晶缓缓环绕上了那半枚仍在跳动的金色心脏，将它牢牢地封存在密闭的冰环内。

我真该把他留在那烂泥村子里。贝吉冷冷地牵动嘴角，感到一阵无法抗拒的困意。潮湿而又寒冷的迷雾逐渐包裹了他的身体，他垂下手仰面躺下，陷入了无边的黑暗。

 

 

**  
**

 

**5**

贝吉塔独自一人，在无边的黑暗中行走着。

男人沉默地向前行进着，他没有去想自己为何深处于这片黑暗之中，也没有去想过这样的黑暗是否会有尽头。

贝吉塔知道这是哪里。

这是死后的世界，或者说，这是生与死的交界。

在贝吉塔那对于赛亚人来说并不漫长的生命里，他无数次与死神擦肩而过，而每一次当他濒死之刻，他都会发现自己被禁锢在无边的黑暗之中。

而每一次，贝吉塔都选择了不断地向前行进。在他意识到自己身处死去的世界之前，他便会醒来，带着一身的伤痛进行下一个旅程。

究竟是什么促使着自己不断地从死亡的边缘回身，回到那对他并不算仁慈的世界中去。贝吉塔并不知道答案。每一次，当他在黑暗中迷失方向的时候，他都会看到一束黯淡的光。那道光如此微弱，仿佛随时即将熄灭的蜡烛，诡异地摇曳着，吸引着他不断向前。

可这一次，男人却没有见到那束光芒。

贝吉塔在黑暗之中停留了太久，久到他已经意识到自己身处于死神的疆域，意识到他所走过的黑暗是那样无边无界——仿佛他真的已经死去了一般。

男人长叹一声，他几乎想到了放弃。他努力回忆着究竟是什么屡次引领着自己重新投入生命的怀抱，却始终无法回忆起来。

然后他再次看到了那束光芒。

贝吉塔没有丝毫的犹豫，他感受到一股熟悉而又安全的气息。他快速地向那个方向奔跑，直到他看清了那束光芒的来源。

那确实是一枚即将熄灭的蜡烛。它似乎燃烧了很久很久，粗短的烛身完全融化，只剩下一丝几乎被融化的烛油浸没的棉芯，最后的几缕光线在黑暗之中摇摇欲坠。

 “它快熄灭了。”

端着烛台的高大男人，缓缓抬起头，微弱的光线照亮了他侧脸上的十字伤疤。

“我知道。”

贝吉塔冷哼了一声，即便对方大半的身影隐藏在黑暗之中，他也能认出了对方是谁。

贝吉塔模糊的记忆开始苏醒，他想起每一次他濒死之刻那道摇曳的烛光后，是谁在呼唤着他离开黑暗。

“你不能待在这里太久。”高大的男人轻叹了一声，用手指拨弄着最后的烛光，“你看，它快熄灭了。”

“我知道。”

贝吉塔烦躁地重复道，他抬起头去看对方的脸，却发现自己根本看不清楚。

“回去吧。”

贝吉塔没有回应，他只是注视着那枚蜡烛，一动不动。

那男人发出了一阵更长的叹息，他伸出手似乎想握住贝吉塔的肩膀，像从前那样安抚他的情绪。可当他的手几乎要触碰到贝吉塔时，突然停了下来。

“我差点忘记了，我不能触碰你。”巴达克轻声笑了，“一旦我触碰你，你将会永远留在这里。”

有何不可呢？贝吉塔平静地想着，他感到一阵疲倦。在那些他濒死的记忆里，他回到生命之界的契机也同样是这个男人触碰了自己。

那么，由他将自己留在死亡的地界中，又有何不可呢？

“不，我的小王子。”高大的男人摇头，他似乎听到了贝吉塔心中的想法，“这不一样，这不……”

巴达克的声音戛然而止，那枚蜡烛彻底熄灭了。

无边的黑暗再次恢复了死一般的寂静。

但贝吉塔并没有感到意外，他似乎早已料到了眼前发生的这一般，沉默地接受了事实。他在黑暗中伫立了很久，再次选择了前行。

贝吉塔并不想停下来，但他依旧想不起这一次他不想停下脚步的理由。他在漫长的黑暗中继续向前，时而快速，时而缓慢，但他从未想过就此停下。

他依旧在寻找着离开的道路，于是他低头去望自己的脚尖，却发现——他能够看清楚自己的双手。

突然之间，贝吉塔不再向前进发。他仿佛意识到什么一般，转过了身。

那是一枚蜡烛，一枚散发着温暖黄光的蜡烛。而蜡烛的背后站着一个他同样熟悉的身影。那个总是用试探性的目光观察他的无礼家伙，那个叫嚣着要证明自己却不断给他添麻烦的累赘，那个秉持着可笑的道德观念却总在关键时刻犹豫不决的怯懦之徒，那个盲目地立下誓言又自不量力地坚守的男孩。

那个自以为是地坚信他将成为英雄，并信誓旦旦地说着要分担他的一切的，卡卡罗特。

真是个令人讨厌的家伙，不是吗？

贝吉塔哑然失笑，他终于想起来了。

为何他不想停下，为何他能够在这无边的黑暗中毫无恐惧地行走，从一开始，他便不是身处于无边的黑暗之中，他几乎忽略了那缕来自他身后的为他照亮前路的光芒。

“贝吉塔？”

少年问，他的手悬在半空，却没有触碰到贝吉塔的身体。或许那少年一直在自己的身后，或许这一路的奔波之中，他几次想要拉住自己，却总隔着那一点距离。

“贝吉塔，你不需要停下来。”少年再次开口道，“你可以继续向前，我想我可以带你去你想去的地方…”

“你不再问我们要去哪儿了？”

贝吉塔挑起了眉，他几乎忘记自己仍身处于死亡的地界。

“不。”少年摇头，“我说过，贝吉塔，我只希望你能带上我。”

“带上你，为什么？”

“我说过很多理由，但是……贝吉塔，有件事我一直没有告诉过你。”

少年低声回答道，他看起来就像那个生之地界里的卡卡罗特。

“因为你看起来很孤独，孤独到不需要任何人。”少年露出了一个淡淡的笑容，“可没有人不需要任何人，即便是你，贝吉塔。”

孙悟空端起了手中的蜡烛。

“起码，能让我在你需要的时候，为你点亮这盏灯。”

“我不需……”

贝吉塔停住了，那是他几乎脱口而出的习惯性拒绝。

然而你如今他意识到一件事——他需要，一直以来他都如此需要。

贝吉塔终于想起来了，他想起那些他厌恶至极却始终坚持肩负的使命，那些他有太多的理由拒绝却无法忽视的爱恋，那些他不得不放下却无法遗忘的责任，以及那个被他留在堪迪凯城却试图对抗巫师控制的少年。

“你的尾巴呢？”贝吉塔问，他久违地露出了一抹玩味的笑容，“我问你，你的尾巴呢？”

端着蜡烛的孙悟空眨眨眼，他不解地摇晃着自己的尾巴。他过于认真地注视着自己的毛茸茸的尾巴，以致于没有注意到贝吉塔伸出的手。

“我说过，只要你长出尾巴，我就带你上路。”

男人握住了少年，他再次睁开双眼，回到了无限的光明之中。

  
**  
**

**6**

“贝吉塔！”

悟空惊呼出声，紧紧地握住了贝吉塔向自己伸出的手。

男人昏迷了三个昼夜，少年几乎已经放弃了希望。

即便悟空在同一时刻看到了达列斯利用自己的心脏攻击男人，即便他能够以乘坐布尔玛的飞机飞跃崇山峻岭，以最快的速度赶到现场也花了将近一天的时间。

少年不眠不休地在山间寻找了一天一夜，当他借由着记忆与本能的力量一路寻到星坠崖时，贝吉塔的身体已经如岩石般冰冷，不再被冰霜所覆盖、如锈铁般脆弱的预言之剑躺在不远处，这让他更加绝望。

悟空颤抖着将几乎没有呼吸的男人带到了一处洞穴，抱着最后的一丝希望将布尔玛交予他的再生药水涂抹在男人已然干涸的伤口之上。所幸那充满魔力的药水迅速生效，贝吉塔的伤口正在一步步地愈合，然而他的呼吸依旧微弱，唯有那缓慢如北方巨兽的心跳声在告诉少年，对方还活着。

整整三天，悟空完全不敢合眼。死亡的阴影笼罩着这小小的洞穴，少年沉默地守在男人身旁，躺在他们的脚边，潮水般的绝望在逐渐击垮他的精神。

然而贝吉塔醒过来了。

三天后的清晨，重伤的帝国王子醒了过来。他茫然地环视着四周，胸口的绷带依旧往外渗着黑血。贝吉塔的目光聚焦在了悟空的身上，他的双眸颤动着，眼角的伤口显得那样刺眼。

“尾……”男人张着嘴，似乎在说些什么。

但悟空听不清贝吉塔说的内容，对方看起来就像在噩梦之中说胡话。少年将手抚上男人因发热而汗湿的额头，犹豫了片刻，开始刻意地散发属于自己的气息。

躁动不安的贝吉塔渐渐平静了下来，但依旧紧紧攥着悟空的手。当悟空再次去触碰男人的额头时，温度似乎下降了不少。悟空如释重负地长舒一口气，像是得到了允许一般，他放心大胆地躺在了贝吉塔的身边，小心翼翼地将对方搂在怀中。

男人的呼吸已经趋向于平稳，起伏的节奏在少年听来仿佛歌谣，但这比世界上所有的歌谣都要动听。这个想法真是愚蠢，悟空禁不住自嘲起来。他勉强睁着双眼，短暂的放松让他感到十分困倦。

但少年依然不敢入睡。贝吉塔的伤口不知被何种东西侵蚀，缠绕的绷带不断地被黑血浸染。悟空小心翼翼地清理着淤血换上新的绷带，按照蓝发女人的嘱咐涂抹药水。

期间贝吉塔又醒来几次，每次睁开眼睛都是紧紧地攥着他的手，茫然地注视着自己，口中又说着他听不懂的话，这让悟空更加不敢放松对男人的监护。

他现在看起来像个孩子。悟空这样想着，将自己额头贴在对方的额头上。他早已发现这样的方法会让男人的气息更加平静，这让少年感到一阵安心。

“贝吉塔，你当初就是这样救了我。

悟空喃喃自语着，他的脑海里翻腾着一路上与男人所经历的一切，那些回忆促使着他保持清醒的状态。他学着记忆里贝吉塔呼唤自己的样子轻声齐声呼唤着对方的名字，而沉睡中的男人也用平稳的呼吸声回应着少年的呼唤。

“你在这里做什么？”

悟空猛地睁大了双眼，贝吉塔正定定地看着自己。男人的眼睛里没有先前迷惘的神色，他很清醒——或许这是他重伤昏迷至今最清醒的一次。

贝吉塔的语气中有一丝轻微的怒意，少年这才意识到他在未经对方允许的情况下太过于靠近，却在后退时被对方再次攥住了手。

“贝吉塔，我……”

“你应该留在堪迪凯城。”

贝吉塔打断了悟空的辩解。他的话听起来像指责，但语气却没有太多的指责的意味，他似乎在称述一个过去的既定事实。

“可是我看到………”

“我知道。”贝吉塔微微眯起双眼，露出了赞赏的微笑，“并且你救了我，做得很好，年轻人。”

男人自嘲般地牵动嘴角，他没有直接感谢对方，仿佛被眼前这个少年搭救是他戎马生涯中的小小瑕疵。很快他便换上了一如既往的凶恶面目，低声斥责起来。

“但这并不意味着我可以原谅你擅自离开堪迪凯城。”贝吉塔说着再次加大了手中的力道，“卡卡罗特，我希望你马上回去，明白了吗？”

不！悟空下意识地摇头拒绝，虽然他知道贝吉塔是永远不会改变他的态度的。

“摇头是什么意思，以你现在的能力你能做什么，你就这么想死在这荒郊野岭吗？”

“不！即便我会死在这里，那也是我自己的选择！”悟空大声反驳，“你知道我愿意为你做任何事，即便是死亡我也不会畏惧。”

贝吉塔沉默了，他像是早就料到悟空会说出这样的话，凝望着少年咄咄逼人的双眸。

悟空抿紧了嘴唇，他几乎是在自己脱口而出的同时便感到了后悔。他很后悔，后悔自己不该还如此幼稚，他争辩这些陈词滥调并不是他的本意。那些告白的话语他已经说了无数次，对方也否认了无数次。曾经的自己总会忘记他们作为远征队最后的两人所肩负的重任，一味追求着男人的认可与信赖，可他已经不是也不该是那个为了爱情盲目地四处乱撞的愚蠢男孩。

“抱歉。”少年开口道，再次欲言又止。

可悟空也很想告诉贝吉塔，男人对自己来说不仅仅是爱情，也不仅仅是本能，更不仅仅的同族之间血缘联系。这里面有一些说不清道不明的纠缠，仿佛自他出生的那一刻便与他如影随形。

那或许是命运的呼唤，让悟空能看到贝吉塔，让他能在这茫茫山野中寻找到奄奄一息的男人。

啊，这是也许就是贝吉塔所说的——本能的力量。

但这些并不重要，此刻的悟空只想安抚男人的情绪让他更好地养伤，他觉得自己应当先稳住男人的情绪，而不是在这种时候跟他争吵，抑或是表达那些并不是迫在眉睫的心情。

“够了。”贝吉塔低声呵斥道，他挣扎着起身，抬起双手按住了少年的肩膀。

男人的脸上满是怒意，仿佛下一刻便会冲着少年大吼大叫，指责自己那些不切实际的一厢情愿。

那一刻悟空的脑海里翻腾着各种各样的东西，他想了无数种办法来应对对方可能会降临到自己身上的暴怒，对方或许会用更加尖刻的语言讥讽自己的无能，或许也会用他惯用的冷暴力来惩罚自己的无礼，又或者他会直接离开像之前那样一语不发地丢下自己。

可贝吉塔没有做出发泄怒气的事情，他只是伸手捧起了悟空的脸，无声地注视着少年。

“贝吉……”

悟空眨眨眼，他不知该作何反应。

 “有太多的人，太多的人声称能为我而死。” 贝吉塔打断了悟空的呼唤，“但他们又得到了什么呢？他们的死，依然无法改变任何事情——所以我不需要你为我做这样愚蠢的事。”男人眼中闪着忽明忽暗的光芒，他的睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动着。“我需要你为我活着，卡卡，我需要你为我活下去。”

贝吉塔的声音越来越低，他听起来动了情，低沉里带着一丝怜悯般的哽咽。

“这是我对你最后的要求，卡卡罗特。”

悟空愣住了，不确定自己究竟听到了什么，贝吉塔没有等他做出任何反应，说罢便垂下眼帘再次沉沉地睡去。少年呆滞地坐在原地思考了很久，思考着贝吉塔所说的为他而活下去究竟是何种意义。

陷入梦境的男人不会回答他的问题，他平静的呼吸声再次响起，这对少年来说，仿佛一首催眠曲。

也许这依旧是贝吉塔的梦话。悟空再次躺在了贝吉塔的身边。真希望他下一次醒来的时候，不会再次强硬地赶走自己。

 

 

**7**

贝吉塔睁开双眼，预言之剑就躺在他的眼前。他本能地握住了那柄长剑，本如岩石般龟裂的表面在他触碰的瞬间如水般划开，恢复了往日的晶莹剔透。

贝吉塔握了握双拳，他不再感到周身难耐的灼热与疼痛，而是一种让他舒适安心的温暖与气息。他低头检查了一下自己的伤口，发现不仅仅是预言之剑，就连他支离破碎身体居然也奇迹般地恢复了。

他想起来了，在意识模糊的时刻他似乎感受到有人在他的伤口上涂抹不知名的药水，应是那药水让他在短时间内从濒死的伤痛中恢复了过来。

可以重新战斗的喜悦几乎让贝吉塔一跃而起，当他准备起身之刻，这才发现自己正躺在一个并不算柔软的怀抱里，他的耳畔是另一个平稳的呼吸声。

 “……卡卡罗特？”

贝吉塔唤道，劳累不堪的少年猛然从半睡半醒的状态中惊起。他下意识地抓着男人的衣袖，见对方十分清醒地端坐在一旁，正挑起眉望着自己，随即露出了一个疲倦的笑容。

“你醒了！”

“你怎么还在这……”

贝吉塔环视四周，没有再继续说下来，目光落在两人身旁散落的黑血浸染的绷带与堆积如山的灰烬上。

“你待在这里多久了？”男人皱眉。

“三天，哦不，可能是七天？”少年说，疲倦他的大脑一片混沌，“我记不太清了。”

贝吉塔许久没有说话，他既没有责怪悟少年，也没有对此做出任何评价。这沉默让悟空更加担忧，片刻之后他似乎想到了什么，突然一把攥住了少年的手。

“心脏！那枚心脏呢？你把它带回来了吗？”

心脏？悟空一脸茫然地抬起头，半晌才明白男人指的是什么。虽然他早已明白昔日的谎言已经被男人撞破，少年的表情依旧变得十分纠结。持续多日不眠不休的睡意顿时消去了大半，他与贝吉塔一起盲目地四下寻找了一番，最终在男人随身行囊中找到了那半枚被冰雪所包裹的金色心脏——少年差点就把自己的心脏丢在了星坠崖上。

悟空抿紧了嘴唇，在男人的眼中看到了一丝怒火。

“你为什么这么做，年轻人？”贝吉塔紧皱着双眉，他的怒气愈发高涨，“你难道不知道与魔法师签下契约的后果！”

我知道，少年想，可我必须这么做。但他并没有把自己的想法说出来，只是低下头承认了自己的鲁莽。

贝吉塔垂下了眼帘，他十分少见地没有继续责骂少年，只是将那半枚心脏托在手心，包裹心脏的冰雪在他的指尖慢慢融化。

“你用你的心脏交换了什么？”贝吉塔低声问道。

“我……我交换了你。”悟空回答，他不敢看对方的表情，“现在的你。”

又是一阵令人迷惘的沉默。

“这不是你能改变的事情，年轻人。”贝吉塔长叹了一口气，金色的心脏在他的手心里安静的跳动着，他将那半枚心脏贴在少年的胸口上，那半枚心脏仿佛听到了主人的呼唤，富有节奏地跳动着，缓缓融入了少年的胸膛。

“好好收着你的心脏，我不允许你把它轻易地交给其他人，下一次你不会有这样的好运。”贝吉塔用力拍在悟空的胸口上，手掌的温度让少年感到一丝留恋，“我和你说过多少次了，你的生命远比你想象的要重要，你必须活下去。”

“为你？”

悟空问，他期待对方为自己解释那段意义不明的告白。

“你说什么？”

贝吉塔挑起了眉，他似乎根本不记得自己说过这样的话。

“不。”悟空灿然一笑，“不，没什么。既然你不记得了。”

少年低下头，他顿时感到一阵又一阵无法抗拒的倦意。他第一次感觉那样疲倦，就连贝吉塔的声音都仿佛从天边传来一般，模模糊糊得听不真切。

“你累了，卡卡罗特。你需要休息。”

悟空竭力睁开双眼，他似乎听到贝吉塔在安抚他。他的确很想就此睡去，可心底还有一个声音在提醒他。他不能休息，他想要清醒地跟着男人，阻止他独自一人踏上最后的旅程。

“不，你或许需要我……”

“我现在不需要你。”

贝吉塔如悟空所料地否定了他，将他放到在光滑的岩石边缘，尽他所能地释放着属于他的气息。他知道这气息会让少年感到舒适，就如同少年的气息对他的影响。

“闭上你的双眼，你需要休息。”

贝吉塔伸出手覆在悟空的双眸上，迫使对方闭上那双疲倦的大眼睛。

“贝吉塔，你想去哪儿？”悟空反手握住了贝吉塔的手，“你想去哪儿？我想我可以……”

“你不需要做这些，卡卡罗特，你只需要给我好好待在这里。”贝吉塔顿了顿，继续补充道，“在你醒来之前，我暂时不会离开这里。”

听到对方的承诺，悟空终于不再挣扎，在沉下心的一瞬间便陷入了睡眠之中。或许是因为太过劳累，少年的睡眠如死亡般安静。贝吉塔一语不发地坐在少年的身旁，将手放在对方的额头上。他们彼此毫无保留的气息弥漫在狭窄的山洞之中，这让贝吉塔想起数月前他搂着少年度过的一夜。

可昔日的帝国王子不屑去回忆，他突然转过身凑近了悟空的颈项，对着少年衣领处一枚小小闪光点。

“飞艇队还在堪迪凯城，对吗？”

一片寂静，仿佛只是男人的自言自语。

“回答我，女人！”贝吉塔有些恼怒地皱起了眉，“我知道你在听。”

“没错，贝吉塔。”

一个细小的声音从悟空衣领处的银色纽扣传来，布尔玛端坐在收录器的另一端，她犹豫再三，又一次拿起了已经放下的话筒。

“你怎么知道……我会在……”

“这种事情不用猜都能想到。”

贝吉塔不耐烦地回答，他把声音压得很低，似乎在忌惮身旁的少年。

“布尔玛，你的飞艇队能够保证堪迪凯城的安全吗？”

“放心，你以为我是谁。”蓝发女人的声音异常轻柔，他们都不想吵醒那熟睡的少年，“所以，你你打算去哪儿？你刚刚击败了阻拦你的魔法师，或许应该……”

“这些事不用你操心。”

贝吉塔粗暴地打断了布尔玛的话，他小心翼翼地将那枚通讯器从悟空的身上取下，起身向洞外走去。

“既然你在卡卡罗特身上放了这种小玩意，证明你本来就想靠它找到他。”贝吉塔说着露出了一个并不友好的笑容，“但你休想靠这种把戏掌握我的行踪。”

“哦，贝吉塔，你不必把我的好意说得那么丑陋不堪。”通讯器的那头不满地嘟囔了几句，“我只是适当地关心这位急着去寻找你的小朋友，他还把你丢弃的礼物给带来了。”

贝吉塔沉默了，他回头望向了少年，看到了那面绣贝吉塔帝国标志的红蓝披风。它被叠得整整齐齐，同熟睡的少年一样，安静地躺在山洞的一隅。

男人干涩地扯了扯嘴角，抬脚迈出了洞穴。

“听着，我需要你把他带回堪迪凯城，确保他老老实实地待在那里。”贝吉塔说着提高了音量，“这是你我联盟的条件之一，你能保证这点吗？”

“当然。”蓝发女人爽快地答应了，她的声音在沙沙作响的干扰中依然清晰，“不过这位王子殿下，你真的决定一个人去面对烈焰之龙吗？”

“但你们又能做些什么？”

通讯器那头沉默了，贝吉塔以为对方还会再说些什么，却只听到纷乱的杂音。男人轻哼了一声，将那枚通讯器收起，准备放回少年的衣领之上。

“等等！”

通讯器突然响了起来，蓝发女人的声音几乎冲破了小小的通讯器，致使贝吉塔的动作停在了半空。男人责怪般地冷哼了一声，而通讯器那头的她也意识到了自己的失态，立即恢复到了先前轻柔的低语音量。

“你还会回来对吗？贝吉塔……你知道，有人……有很多人在期待着你的归来……”

贝吉塔没有回答，他默不作声地望着指尖的通讯器，许久没有答复对方。

“把卡卡罗特带回堪迪凯城，和他一起在那等着我。”

贝吉塔突然开口道，重新将通讯器放在了悟空的衣领上，他的视线在少年身边那抹艳丽的红蓝上停留了片刻，又再次移开了。

他已经没有时间做更多的停歇。 **  
**


End file.
